The Start of Something Special
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Hermione really likes Harry, but she regrets not telling him. Now aged nineteen and a half, Harry asks her to move in with him. Will she accept? or more importantly, will she ever tell him how she feels?
1. Day Dreams

****

*** Another story! Its still in the works so you will have to bear with me! I don't own anything except the plot (I think!) Hope you all like it! Enough said, on with the story!***

The Start of Something Special

Chapter One: Day Dreams

Time and time again I told myself it would never happen, but I refused to believe it. Why did it have to be so complicated, why couldn't it be like a simple math question were you can work out the answer on paper. But it wasn't, it was far more complicated than that. I loved it, but at the same time I hated it. I loved the feeling it gave me whenever he was around and I hated the aching pain that surrounded my heart when I knew he would never be mine. I seemed to float rather than walk, and babble rather than talk. I cried at night and drowned myself in my sorrows. Yet whenever he asked was anything wrong, I'd always answer the same old reply, 'no everything's fine'. I knew I should have told him, but I didn't see the point. He would never want me, but that was years ago. He probably never even thinks about me anymore.

I guess by now you're wondering who I am. Well I'll tell you. I'm Hermione Granger. Aged nineteen and a half. I bet you want to know who I'm rambling on about as well. I can trust you, I mean you wont say anything will you? I didn't think so. Anyway, its Harry. Harry Potter, best friend of Hermione Granger and nothing more. I knew I shouldn't still be thinking about him, but I cant help it. What's grown inside of me, has been there for the past four years and I'm afraid in that time, it has only gotten bigger. 

After we graduated from Hogwarts, Harry and Ron bought a flat together, they asked if I wanted to move in, but I declined the offer. If I had of moved in I knew I would have done something stupid. But ever since Ron had started going out with Lavender at the end of seventh year, the only person who was in the flat was Harry. He had offered me the spare room to move into because Ron was moving out next week, but I still hadn't got back to him on my reply. I was trying to figure out my feelings before I gave him my answer, and I thought I had finally decided but then something Harry once said to me was making me think some more. He had said to me on the last day of Hogwarts 'Remember Mione, I'm always here for you, if you ever want to talk, or just say hi, just come and find me, you know were I am' and then he walked of with Ron. Maybe if I did tell him, he would understand and maybe he wouldn't mind, even if he didn't feel the same way. But who am I to say I know what Harry feels, only he knows.

Somehow, I managed to drag myself out of my thoughts and carry on with the house work. Since my mum and dad were both out, I had the responsibility of keeping the house clean. I finished hovering the bedrooms and walked downstairs. I put the hover back into the cupboard and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. As I took a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge, I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. Tomorrow was my birthday. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had completely forgotten. I didn't really care though. My mum and dad were going away on a business trip tonight, so they had already given me my present. A special locket, that whenever it was opened, it showed the picture of the person you loved. I didn't need a locket to tell me that, but my curiosity got the better of me and I opened it anyway. I was right, inside was a picture of Harry smiling up at me. 

As I finished my drink, the letter box rattled as the sound of the morning mail came though. I placed my glass in the sink and walked over to pick up the mail. I looked through them one by one. Bill, bill, bill, letter from Harry, bill. Wait, I told myself go back one. It was a letter from Harry, I wonder why he was using the normal post, maybe he didn't want Hedwig to get seen. I placed the other letters on the table and opened the one from Harry. I unfolded it and read it aloud to myself.

'Hi Mione!

Hope you and your family are o.k.! Remember I said Rona was moving out next week?, well I was wrong, he moved out this morning and into Lavender's flat. So I was wondering have you got an answer for me yet? I really hope you'll say yes Mione! I miss you more than you'll ever know. Anyway, I know its not your birthday until tomorrow, but I sent you an early birthday present, and you'll get your real present of me tomorrow. If you look inside the envelope there is a little black bag, take it out and open it.'

I did as the letter said, and sure enough inside the envelope was a little black bag. I took it out and opened it. Before taking out what was inside it, I went back to the letter.

'Inside the black bag you will find a silver charm bracelet. Each charm is a reminder of our Hogwarts years. I know how much you miss it, so I thought this might cheer you up a bit! Anyway, back to the bracelet. There are seven charms in total. There is one of me you and Ron, one of the philosophers stone, one of a pipe, from second year, when you told us how to defeat the basilisk, one of Buckbeak from third year and finally one of the Hogwarts castle. This way whenever you feel upset or lonely you only have to look at this bracelet to remember all the good times we had together and that there are more to come. I'm talking to much now aren't I? Oh well, I hope to hear from you soon Mione about your decision.

Love you loads

Harry

P.S. If you stop by tomorrow I can give you your birthday present! Hope to see you then! Bye!'

I folded the letter up and placed it on the table with the envelope. I took the bracelet out of the black bag and looked at it. It was beautiful. I put it on straight away, and looked at all the different charms. It was beyond describable it was that amazing. I smiled to myself, only Harry would think to do something like that. After reading that letter, I decided to move in with Harry after all, and who knew, maybe I would be able to tell him within time.

A/N: End of this chapter guy's! But don't worry, there's more to come! Hope you all enjoyed it! I would appreciate any ideas! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	2. Moving In

****

***Next chapter up! Hope you all liked the last one! I'm really sorry its taken me so long to update but I've been really busy with school and stuff! Please forgive me! Anyway, back to the story!***

Chapter Two: Moving In

I had just finished packing all my belongings and I was waiting for Harry to come and pick me up. I dragged my suitcases down the stairs and left a note for my parents to let them know that I had moved in with Harry. As soon as I had got to the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang. I straightened up and opened the door. Sure enough, it was Harry and his infamous smile.

"Harry!" I said jumping on him.

"Hi Mione, I'm glad to see you too!" he said while struggling to keep his balance.

Unfortunately he couldn't hold on to me and stand up at the same time so we toppled over. Narrowly missing my suitcases at the bottom of the stairs. As I landed, I opened my eyes and realised that Harry had fallen on top of me. I looked up into his eyes and for a minute I saw something in them that I had never seen before. But in an instant, it was gone. I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back, instead he seemed to be staring into my eyes. I had to break the silence, the sound of it was killing me.

"Harry, if you don't get off me, we'll never get going now will we?" I said.

"Wha? Oh, sorry Mione, here let me help you up" 

He broke his gaze with my eyes and stood up before helping me up. I brushed myself off but as I looked back up at Harry, he looked down at the ground and blushed, I laughed inwardly. 

"Thanks for the bracelet Harry, I love it!" I said trying to catch his eyes, finally I did and he smiled back at me.

"Thought you'd like it" he replied.

"Shall, we get going then?" I asked.

"Yeah, here pass me your suitcases" he offered.

"Thanks" I said as I passed them to him.

He carried them out to the car and put them in the boot. As he got in the drivers seat, I locked the front door behind me and took one last look at the house I had lived in since I was born. I then walked over to the car and opened the door to climb into the passengers seat. As I did I noticed there was a present neatly wrapped and placed on the seat, on top of it there was a small blue bow. As Harry got into the drivers seat, he noticed me puzzled face and smiled up at me.

"Yes, its for you" he said as I smiled back at him. "Happy Birthday, Mione" he said.

"Thank you Harry!" I picked up the present and placed it on my lap as I got into the car and shut the door.

Before I opened it, I leaned over and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he blushed slightly as I began to open the present. Panting noises could be heard as I took of the bow. I looked over at Harry and he just smiled mischievously. I went back to the present and took of the lid. Out popped the head of a little black puppy. 

"Oh, Harry I love her! Thank you so much!" I gave him another hug and took the puppy out of the box.

I lifted it up to my face and it liked my nose, I giggled and so did Harry.

"Your welcome, I thought it might cheer you up a bit, you know ever since Crookshanks died I mean" he said.

Crookshanks had been out wandering the streets late one night and he had gotten run over by a speeding car.

"You're so sweet Harry, thank you!" I said turning and smiling at him.

"Its o.k., and by the way, it's a him not a her" he replied.

"Oh, well then I think I'll call him, Jasper" 

"Jasper, I like it!" said Harry putting on his seatbelt. Apparently so did Jasper as he barked before licking my nose again.

I put my seatbelt on and then off we went, I was going to live with Harry, I couldn't wait, and I was slowly building up my confidence to tell him how I felt and he had no clue what so ever. Twenty minutes later, we came to a stop outside a small block of flats. Harry got out of the car and got my suitcases out of the boot while I carried Jasper out of the car and up to the front door. Harry followed and together we entered and began climbing up the stairs to Harry's apartment. His apartment was right at the top so he had the roof included with his flat, which was lucky as I liked to read outside. He put my bags down and took his key put of his pocket. He put it in the door and turned it. He pushed the handle and it swung open. As I stepped inside, it was amazing, it didn't look much like a flat on the inside, I guessed he had probably done it up with a bit off help from magic. 

He stepped in behind me and closed the door with his foot. He then walked through the kitchen and I followed, he lead me round a corner and stopped outside another door. He put my suitcases down and turned to me.

"Well Mione, this is your new home, welcome to your room" he said and gave a bow which made me laugh.

He stood up and laughed as well. Just as I had my hand on the handle of the door Harry spoke again and I stopped and looked up at him.

"Just before you go in, I want to warn you that I haven't had a chance to straighten things out in there since Ron left so you might want to do it up yourself, just letting you know" said Harry.

Smiled at him and opened the door. Harry wasn't kidding. The bed wasn't made, the curtains were dull and there were a few small posters of the Chuddly Cannons still up the walls. The floor was a mess, there was no carpet, just wood and it was covered in all sorts of stains. I turned around to face Harry.

"How could Ron live in a place like this?" I asked confused.

"Haven't a clue" replied Harry, laughing.

"Well, I guess I better get started then! Can you look after Jasper for me while I fix my room?" I asked.

"Sure" said Harry as he took jasper out of my hands. "Let me know when you finish so I can have a look o.k.?" he asked.

"Will do" I smiled at him and he smiled back as he left the room and crossed the hallway. 

He opened the door to a another room which I presumed was his and he smiled back at me before he shut the door.

"Well, this job isn't going to get done by itself now is it?" I said aloud.

I rolled up the sleeves on my blouse and pulled out my wand. In no time at all, I was casting spells this way and that changing the room, until it suited me. Finally, after an hour of re-decorating with magic it was done. The last thing I added was a small dog bed in the corner for jasper to sleep in and a few dog toys. I smiled at myself, pleased at my results. I put my wand away and dragged the suitcases over to my new wardrobe I had zapped in. I began to put my clothes in and then all of my other stuff, such as my books and other miscellaneous items, I put away on shelves and on my new dressing table. After all my stuff was in place, I pushed my suitcases underneath my bed, and went to find Harry. I went over to his room since I hadn't heard him come out of there. I knocked first, but after getting no reply, I slowly pushed open the door, and there he was, asleep on his bed with Jasper curled up sleeping on his stomach. I smiled and closed the door deciding not to wake him. Instead I walked into the kitchen and began making dinner to surprise him.

A/N: O.k. guys, end of chapter two I'm afraid! But don't worry, I promise it wont take as long to write the next chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker  
  
XXX


	3. The Girlfriend

****

***Told you it wouldn't take me long to update didn't I? Hope you all liked the last chapter, anyway, enough said, on with the story!***

Chapter Three: The Girlfriend

It took me a while but I soon got used to the layout of the apartment, and I now knew were everything was. Dinner was almost done and all I had to do was wake Harry, I had already set the table. I had made tomato pasta and a chocolate mousse for desert, my favourite. I had also zapped in two bottle's of butterbeer, which were Harry's favourite. Dinner was done. I took the tomato pasta off the cooker and emptied it onto our plates. I put the pan in the dishwasher Harry had, and went to wake him up. I slowly opened his bedroom door, and sure enough he was still asleep. I walked over to him and sat down on the side of the bed. He looked so peaceful when he slept, I had to tell him how I felt soon or I was sure I would explode. As if Harry could read my thoughts, at that exact moment, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw me. 

"Hello sleepy head!" I teased.

He just laughed.

"My room is all done and I'm going to show it to you as soon as we've eaten!" I said cheerfully.

"You made dinner?" he asked.

"Of course, I used to do a lot of cooking at my parents house" I said as I smiled.

"Well lets go eat then before it goes cold, shall we?" he replied getting up of the bed, still carrying the sleeping Jasper.

"Here, let me put him in his dog bed while you go and sit down o.k.?" I offered taking Jasper of him.

"Sure, see you in a mo" he said walking of to the kitchen.

I walked back to my room and placed Jasper in his bed, and moved his food dish and water dish, that I had zapped in earlier, next to it and as I walked out I left the door slightly open so that he could come out when he was awake, then I made my way back to the kitchen. Just as I sat down there was a knock on the door. I looked up.

"You sit down I'll get it" offered Harry.

I smiled as he got up and opened the door. On the other side there was a girl, she looked about mine and Harry's age. She was wearing a pair of studded jeans, accompanied with a pair of snakeskin boots, a red top and a beige coloured jacket over the top. She was carrying a small black bag in one hand and in the other she had what looked like two cinema tickets. She had blonde hair twisted up in some fancy knot and really bright blue eyes. She had a slight smirk on her face which reminded me of Malfoy back when we were at school. I don't know what it was but there was something about her that I knew I wouldn't like, that made me hate her as soon as I saw her.

She stepped in to the apartment and Harry closed the door behind her. 

"Allyssa, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, apparently he knew her.

I wanted to know who she was so I stood up and walked over to the pair.

"Don't you remember? We were supposed to go to the cinema tonight, but I realised you must have forgot when you didn't phone me this morning so I thought I'd surprise you, so I got the tickets and here I am, are you coming?" Allyssa asked Harry.

At that point she realised that I was standing next to Harry. Harry also realised and introduced me.

"Oh Allyssa, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend from back when we went to school together, she just moved in, since Ron moved out" said Harry.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said outstretching my hand to shake hers.

She looked at me as if I were a piece of dirt but shook my hand anyway, just too look good in front of Harry.

"Hi" she said very flatly.

"Mione, this is Allyssa Williams, she's been my girlfriend for three weeks now" replied Harry.

Girlfriend. His girlfriend. Harry Potter has a girlfriend, in school he never had a girlfriend for more than a week let alone three. My heart dropped like a bomb in my chest and shattered into a thousand pieces in my stomach. I could feel the tears starting but I kept them in. If Harry was happy with this Allyssa Williams, then I could be happy for him, even if it meant me sacrificing my own happiness.

"So are you coming?" asked Allyssa again, she was becoming inpatient, I could hear it in her voice, unfortunately Harry couldn't. 

"Sure" replied Harry grabbing his coat off the chair.

"But Harry, what about dinner?" I asked, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I promised to take Allyssa out to see this film she really wants to watch" said Harry, his voice in an apologetic tone.

"It's o.k., go and have fun" I said.

"See you later Mione!" he shouted as he walked down the stairs with his arm around Alyssa's shoulders and hers around his waist.

"Bye, nice meeting you Allyssa!" I shouted, but she didn't hear me.

I closed the door and rushed over to the window. Looked out and saw Harry opening the door of his car for Allyssa to climb in. She saw me looking at them, and smirked at me before she pulled Harry into a kiss, which I was sure lasted more than five minutes. When they pulled away Allyssa looked at me once more before climbing into the car and shutting the door. Harry on the other hand, only just saw me at the window and waved at me, before he got a reply of me, he had climbed into the car and it was driving off down the road. As soon as it had turned the corner I let my tears out. They flowed freely down my face as I sank onto the floor, with the sobs racking my body. He had a girlfriend and he never told me. I wonder if Ron knew about her, well he must have because Ron only moved out the other day and Harry had said he had been going out with her for three weeks now.

The phrase girlfriend played over and over in my mind and I couldn't seem to get the image of them kissing out of my head. By now my face was clammy and my eyes were starting to get red because of the tears. The smell of the pasta I had cooked not even an hour before wafted over to me. I managed to pull myself up of the floor, and still crying I walked over to the dinner I had cooked. I ate a piece of pasta of my plate and it was stone cold. I tried a piece of Harry's and it was the same. I managed to stop the crying long enough to clear away the plates and throw away the chocolate mousse that I had made. As I walked back to my bedroom, I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me as Jasper was still asleep. I walked slowly over to my bed and took my mobile phone out of my bag. I pulled myself together as I dialled a number. It began to ring and then I heard somebody pick up.

"Hello?" the female voice on the other end asked.

"Ginny is that you? Its me Hermione"

"Hermione, oh its great to hear from you! How are things?"

"Fine, listen can I come over to yours tomorrow at about 10, in the morning, I really need to talk to you"

My voice began to break but I held back the tears.

"Sure, it'll be great to see you again"

"Thanks and can you do me another favour?" I asked.

"Anything, what?"

"Can you get Draco out of the house while I'm there, so its just me and you?"

"Oh that's no problem, he's out on business with the ministry anyway, and no-one is coming over tomorrow so it'll be just me an you!"

"Thanks, I'll see you then o.k.?"

"O.k. Hermione, bye!"

"Bye"

I put the phone down on the dressing table next to my bed and moved my bag onto the floor. I climbed on my bed and drew the curtains around it. I lay down and put my head onto the pillow. I didn't bother to get changed, instead the tears started again as I fell into an uneasy sleep.

A/N: Well? I hope you all liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	4. A Familiar Voice

****

***I'm on a role with this story now! I'm trying my best to get the chapters up as fast as I can! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Anyway, enough chit chat, and on with the story!***

Chapter Four: A Familiar Voice

I don't know what time it was, but I woke up to the sound of the front door being shut. I sat bolt upright in bed, I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and slowly crept out of my room. It was then that I realised that I was still fully dressed. I held my wand up in front of me and walked through to the living room. It was then that I saw Harry asleep on the floor. He was drunk, but how did he get home? He couldn't have drove, could he? It was then that I saw a car drive off into the night. Allyssa had brought him home and took herself home in Harry's car. I cursed her under my breath. Even if Harry was going out with this Allyssa, I still had to help him because he was my friend, my best friend in fact. I put my wand back into my pocket and managed to drag Harry onto the couch. I zapped in a blanket and placed it over him, before going back to my own room. I changed into my pyjamas and got back into bed.

I awoke a few hours later with the sunlight pouring into my room through the small window that overlooked the houses across the street. I yawned and looked at my alarm clock. Half eight. If I got up now, I would be able to get to Ginny's house for just on ten. I stretched and got out of bed. I was greeted by a very awake Jasper. He ran over to me an started to lick my ankle's begging to be picked up. I laughed. I bent down and picked him up. I stroked him before putting him down and going to get dressed. I put on my new pair of jeans and a white sleeveless top. I pulled on my new boots and my camel coat. I tried to tame my hair but in the end I just gave up and put it into a high pony tail. I grabbed my bag and put in my mobile phone, a packet of polo's, my purse and a new key to the flat I had duplicated last night. I zapped in a lead and collar and put them on Jasper before putting my wand back into my pocket, I had to take him with me, I didn't know what time Harry would wake up so I left him a note and headed out the front door. 

I walked down the street an since I couldn't get on any public transport with Jasper, and no-one in the wizarding world was allowed to apparte for a month because of problems at the ministry, I had to walk to Malfoy Manor. The home of Draco and Ginny Malfoy. know what you're thinking, it doesn't sound right does it? That's what I thought at first but slowly I have gotten used to it. Ginny had a little baby boy no so long ago. I have only ever seen him once but he is so adorable, and Ginny was kind enough to let me be his Godmother. Jake, she called him. I liked it but, somehow her older brother Ron didn't, he said it was a stupid name, and because I was standing right there at the time, I saved Ginny and Malfoy the trouble of hexing him, so I did it. He couldn't talk for a week, that taught him to think about what he was going to say before he actually said it.

Ever since Malfoy's dad became a follower of Lord Voldemort, he had always forced Draco to join him and also become a follower. But something changed his mind when he fell in love with Ginny, he saw the good things in life, and that there was more to it than being the best at everything, and so he started to go out with her. Sure it was difficult for them at first, but in the end people learned to accept them, and in time Draco became good friends with the rest of us. At the final battle at the end of seventh year, Harry had defeated Voldemort, and Malfoy was the one who had to kill his dad. It must have been hard for him to do such a thing, but he got over it. With all these thoughts swimming around in my head, in no time at all I had arrived at Malfoy Manor.

It was huge. I picked up Jasper and walked up the path to the front door. I rang the bell and a few moments later I heard light footsteps running towards it. The door swung open, and sure enough on the other side, there was Ginny, my best girl friend. 

"Hermione!" she squealed, before giving me a big hug. 

"Hi Ginny" my voice was flat and emotionless.

I didn't respond to the hug and Ginny seemed to notice. She pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Mione, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

I looked up at her, I could feel the tears starting to pour down my face. She knew what was wrong, as she was the only person who knew how I felt about Harry. She put an arm around me and walked me inside. She closed the door behind me and walked me over to a table and we sat down, Ginny facing me. She saw Jasper in my arms and took him off me.

"Here, give me your puppy, he can play with Jake, while we talk o.k.?" she asked.

I nodded in reply and watched as she walked over and put Jasper in the play pen along with Jake, who squealed with delight as they began to play with each other. Ginny walked back to the table and sat down again.

"Mione, please, tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

Still crying, but not as much now, I looked up at her and told her the whole story. I poured my heart out to her right there and then. Once I was finished, she got up and put her arms around me, before zapping in some butterbeer.

"I'm so sorry Mione, I know you love Harry, but what can you do now?" she said.

"I…I..don't know" I said the tears continuing to come. 

She hugged me tighter, as I just sat there crying, our butterbeer's left forgotten. The doorbell rang. Ginny looked up.

"Michael, Michael can you get that please!" shouted Ginny to the butler. 

"At once Madam" he called before striding off to the door. 

Since we were sitting in the living room, I could only hear voices from the door. One was male and one was female. The female spoke, I recognised that voice. I stood up and wiped my face off. I walked round to the living room door and stood with my back against the wall.

"Hello, butler, is Ginny in? I was hoping she and Draco could come out for a bite to eat with me and David" said the female.

I knew that voice, it was Alyssa's, she was cheating on Harry with this David person! Ginny had gone to check on Jake and Jasper and keep them quiet. I on the other hand, managed to sneak a look around the corner without being caught. But what I saw surprised me the most. It wasn't Allyssa. Even though she did sound an awful lot like her. It was a girl around my height and age. She had long, straight, flowing brown hair. Deep, hazel coloured eyes and was wearing a bright pink top, along with matching pants and shoes. She had her arm linked around the boy, David I think he was called. I turned back to face Ginny who had come back from checking on Jasper and Jake. At that moment the butler spoke again.

"I'm very sorry Miss Allison, but Mrs Malfoy is out and wont return until late this afternoon" replied the butler.

"O.k. then, tell her I called round please. Goodbye, come on David, lets go and see a movie" said Allison.

After they had left and the front door was shut. I rushed over to the window and looked out onto the street. They had already gotten into a car and were driving off down the road. I grabbed a near by pen and a napkin and scribbled down the licence plate number. I took the napkin and stuffed it inside my bag. This was when Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, what is going on?" she asked walking over to me.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, what's the name of that girl who just stopped by with that boy?" I asked.

"Oh, that was Allison Richards, I work with her in the ministry and that was her boyfriend David. Why, do you know her?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, and I keep forgetting to give her CD back that I borrowed, that's all" I said.

"You seem a lot better now Mione"

"Yeah, I do, I fell a lot better, listen Gin, I'm sorry but I've got to go, I'll phone you soon, o.k.?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to you then, bye!" she said as I was stepping out the front door.

"Bye, oh and I know this is kind of short notice, but could you look after Jasper for a few days for me, just until I get my head straight?" I asked.

"Who's Jasper?"

"My puppy, who's playing with Jake now"

"No problem"

"Thanks Ginny! Bye!"

I gave her one last hug and ran back to the flat. There was something about that Allison Richards that I knew I had seen before, what is was, I wasn't sure, but I knew that I'd find out, no matter how long it took me. I ran up the stairs and into the flat. Not surprisingly Harry was still asleep. I wouldn't let Harry see how upset I was over him and Allyssa, so this time I decided to make dinner and I wasn't going to let Allyssa ruin it for us. I cooked fish and chips and defrosted some vanilla ice cream for dessert. There was something that connected Allyssa and Allison together, and I was going to work it out without anyone knowing. 

A/N: I'm getting these chapters up as quick as I can, my fingers are hurting from all the typing! Lol Let me know what you think, I hope you all liked it! I know I'm still new at this site so I was wondering could someone please tell me what BTW means because I have nt got a clue! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	5. Hatching A Plan

****

***I'm really picking up speed on this story, I think this is the fastest I have ever put a story with so many chapters out before! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Any ideas would be really helpful! O.k. on with the story!***

Chapter Five: Hatching A Plan

No sooner had I put the dinner on the table when Harry woke up.

"Argh, where am I?" he asked sitting up, guessed he had a pretty bad headache by the look on his face.

I giggled at him.

"Back at the flat, are you o.k.?" I asked.

"Nope, drank too much last night, really bad headache and I'm hungry"

"Well, you're in luck, I just finished making dinner!" I said pointing to the hot meal on the table.

"Yum, thanks Mione, I don't know what I'd do without you!" he said getting up of the couch and sitting down at the table.

"You'd probably starve to death that's what! Now come on eat up before it goes cold!" I said sitting down myself.

"Mione, I want to apologise for last night, I shouldn't have gone with Allyssa, I should have stayed here with you, I mean it was your first night here at the flat, and I had to go out and get drunk!" said Harry.

"It's o.k., I mean after you left I went straight to bed anyway, I was really tired"

He smiled at me and we eat the rest of our meal in silence. As I got up to get the ice cream he spoke again.

"So, did you do anything this morning while I was passed out?" he asked. 

I figured he'd find out about me going to Ginny's sooner or later, so I told him anyway.

"Yeah, I went down to Ginny's this morning, and we had a chat just like we used to do in Hogwarts" I replied.

"That sounds nice"

"Yeah it was, I really miss going talking to Ginny"

"Well, you can always talk to me?" he said point to himself after he finished his ice cream.

"I know Harry, I know" I said smiling at him. "Hey, could you hand me my bag, I need a mint after that meal!"

"Sure, here you go"

As he handed me my bag, the napkin with the car licence plate number on it fell out. He picked it up an dread it.

"Hey, this is my car number plate, why is it written on this napkin?" he asked looking at me.

I tried to think up a believable excuse.

"Well, when I was at Ginny's this morning, she asked if I knew who's car licence plate it was and I said it was yours, why do you ask, and she said, oh no reason, I found it in Jake's play pen that's all" I finished, hoping that Harry would believe me.

"Oh, yeah I remember, I wrote it down for Ron because he wanted a car just like it, he must have left it there when he went to see Ginny, the other week"

"Well, that's Ron for you!" I said laughing and so did Harry.

"Well, thank you for the dinner Hermione, it was delicious, but if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a shower and go to bed" he said standing up.

"But you've only just woken up!" I replied.

"Hey, a guy needs his sleep!" he said laughing. "See you in the morning Mione" he said as he strode of towards the bathroom.

I picked up the napkin with the car licence plate number on it and sat down on the couch. So this was the number on Harry's car, but if that's the car Allison and David left in today, how did they get Harry's car? Wait a minute! Last night Allyssa drove off home in Harry's car after she had dropped him of here. The same day, that Allison girl, she had the same voice as Allyssa. But she looks completely different from Allyssa. Wait, that's it! The smirk Allyssa gave me when she kissed Harry out of the window, and the smirk Allison gave the butler in Ginny's was the same! It was the same person! She had to be using a Polyjuice Potion to change her appearance. The only question was, how was I going to catch her in the act?

At that moment the bathroom door opened, and out came Harry with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I tried to stop but I couldn't my eyes wandered down to his chest.

"Night Mione!" he called as he opened the door to his bedroom.

"Wait Harry!"

I shouted as I ran up to him.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, when are you going out with Allyssa again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, at about 11 in the morning, why?"

"Oh I was just going to let you know, that I'm going out tomorrow shopping and that I wont be back until late o.k.?"

"Yeah that's fine with me, have fun, night"

He said as he closed the door to his bedroom. I jumped up and high fived the air before sitting back down on the couch in the living room. Tomorrow I would follow Harry and Allyssa out on their little date, and see if she was using a Polyjuice Potion, which I was almost certain that she would, to keep her appearance as Allyssa Williams and stop herself from turning back into Allison Richards. I figured that she was changing her appearance to look like Allyssa when I saw that a small part of her hair was changing to brown when I first saw her last night. I would have to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak to keep me, well, invisible to the pair. The only question was, were was it? If I didn't look for it now, I wouldn't have time to look in the morning, so I put the napkin back into my bag and began the search, being careful not to wake Harry.

After two hours of exhaustive looking, I eventually found it, in the last place I looked. In the cupboard underneath the kitchen sink. I pulled it out and tried it on just to make sure that it would cover all of me. It would look a bit odd otherwise of you saw a pair of boots running about everywhere. I tried it on and the problem was that it wasn't to short, it was too long. If I kept it like this, I would end up tripping all over my self. I pulled it off and placed it down on the couch, before walking into my room and pulling a book of the shelf. The book was called _Quick spells for every day use._ I walked back into the living room and set the book on the table. I flipped through the pages until I found the one I wanted. _Page 234, transfiguring spells for anything. _I skimmed down the page and found the spell for fabric transfiguration. Perfect. The spell wasn't permanent so I would be able to change it back when I was finished with it. I took my wand out and pointed it at Harry's cloak. 

"Carnem Figurato!" I whispered, so as not to wake Harry.

The spell took effect and changed the cloak into a black colour. It lifted up into the air and spun around before changing into a cat suit. Oh boy, at least I could see it and Harry would think it was just an old Halloween costume if he ever saw it. Which I hoped he wouldn't. As the suit floated back onto the couch, I picked it up and walked into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and hung the suit up inside my wardrobe. Then I got ready for bed. I changed into my pyjamas and cleaned my teeth. I climbed into bed and I was about to draw the curtains when I realised that I had left the book on the kitchen table. I jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. I picked up the book and strode back to my room. I shut the door once again and placed the book back onto the shelf. I climbed back into bed and drew the curtains. I lay my head on the pillow and in no time at all I drifted off to sleep with a smile spread across my face.

A/N: End of this chapter, sorry if it's a bit shorter than the last one, but I couldn't think off anything else to write for this chapter because all my other ideas are going in the next chapter so I'm sorry! I hope you all like it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	6. Plans With Harry

****

***I'm glad your all enjoying my story! Hope you all liked the last chapter and thanks to everyone who told me what BTW means! But now I need some more help can anyone tell me what a BETA is? I'm really confused! O.k., enough said, on with the story!***

Chapter Six: Plans With Harry 

I slept right through the night and I needed it as well if I was going to be spying on Harry and Allyssa all day. I opened one of my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock, 10.30am. Harry would be going out soon. I shut my eye and listened for any sign of movement in the flat. Footsteps could be heard walking closer to my room. I pulled the covers up over me and pretended to be asleep. I didn't like lying to Harry, but I had to if this was going to work. I heard the door swing open and Harry walk over to me and sit on the end of my bed.

"Mione, Mione?" he said quietly.

I heard him sigh and get off the bed, a few moments later the door shut. I opened my eyes and sat bolt upright in bed. I climbed out of bed trying not to make any noise. I crept into the bathroom and put a silencing charm on the shower before taking one. A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom and got dressed. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, and put on a bit of make up, not too much as I didn't think people needed make up to make themselves look pretty. I tiptoed over to my wardrobe and slowly pulled out Harry's invisibly cloak, and put it on. Sure, it was a cat suit but it covered my whole head as well as all of my body. Before I pulled up the zip that had appeared on it when I transfigured it last night, I slipped my wand inside my pocket. I pulled dup the zip and stood in front of the floor length mirror in my room. Perfect. I was completely covered, and I was quite pleased at my handy work. I looked back over at the clock, 11.00am sharp. I placed a silencing charm on myself so as my footsteps wouldn't be heard, or my voice if I was casting a spell or something. I walked over to my bedroom door and pulled it open. Sure enough as soon as I did, the doorbell rang. I saw Harry get up from where he was sitting on the couch and open it. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made my blood boil. I had to restrain myself from going over there and strangling her.

"Harry, sweetie! Ready to go?" Allyssa asked.

"Sure, just let me grab my coat" replied Harry.

He left the door and took his coat of the kitchen chair. I had to slip out the front door now otherwise it would look a bit odd if it opened by itself, wouldn't it? I slipped past Harry and Allyssa and managed to just get out the door when Harry shut it and they began walking down the stairs. To my surprise, when they got outside, I saw Harry's car parked there. She must have brought it back yesterday. When Harry opened the car door for Alyssa to step in, I jumped in front of her and into the back seat as it was only a two door car. Allyssa climbed in next and then Harry got in the drivers seat. Another advantage of following them on this date, was that I could see what they talked about. As Harry started up the car and began driving, Allyssa spoke. 

"Harry, I don't think that, that girl Lione, should live in that flat with you, you never know what sort of things she could do" she said.

"Her name is Hermione, and why not, she's my best friend. I care a lot about her, and besides, its not your choice to make" he replied.

This shut her up. Harry stuck up for me, he did care about me, too bad it was only in a friendship sort of way. The rest of the drive was in silence, and ten minutes later, we arrived at the cinema, apparently Harry and Allyssa were big fans of movies. Seeing I couldn't get out of the car the same way I got in, I had to get out in a very unusual way. Through the sunroof. Luckily, I managed to get out just as Harry began to shut it. I jumped of the top of the car and followed them inside the cinema. I checked my watch, 11.40am. If I was right, in twenty minutes time, Allyssa would be taking the next lot of her Polyjuice Potion. I followed them as they bought the tickets and as they went into the room and found their seats. I sat behind them so I could watch Alyssa's every move. I glanced down at Harry's ticket he had in his hand, and found that the movie wouldn't start for another twenty minutes so according to my watch Allyssa, would have to take her potion just as the film began. 

I waited and waited. There it was, exactly on the hour, she took a small bottle out of her bag, and took a small sip of the Polyjuice Potion that was inside. She placed it back into her bag and began to watch the film. All I had to do was prove to Harry that she was taking a Polyjuice Potion to change her appearance, but how I was going to do that, I didn't know. I decided it would be best to head home so that I would be there when Harry returned. I got up out of my seat and walked out of the cinema. I walked all the way back to the flat and once I was inside, with the door shut, I took the silencing charm of myself and took off the invisibility suit. I thought it would be best to change it back now, just in case Harry needed it for some reason or another. I threw it onto the couch and repeated the incantation. Immediately it rose into the air changed its shape and turned invisible. Luckily, I was able to catch it before I couldn't see it anymore. I put it back in the same place I found it and decided to take a bath.

The bubbles rose and the scent of lavender filled the room. I closed my eyes and inhaled its scent. Since Harry and I both had our own bathrooms, there was no way anyone could walk in on me. I took off my clothes and pulled my hair out. I stepped into the bath and sank underneath the bubbles. A few moments later I remerged and swung my head backwards. My hair soaking wet, and flicking the mirror with water as I swung it around. I dried the water off my face and began to wash my hair. As I rinsed my hair off, I heard the flat door open and close again. The sound of keys being thrown on the table and footsteps walking towards my bedroom. 

"Mione, are you awake yet?" shouted Harry.

"Yes, I'm in the bath, I'll be out soon!" I yelled back.

"O.k., want me to make you a cup of hot chocolate?" he asked.

"That would be great Harry, thanks!" I replied.

His footsteps died off as he walked back out into the kitchen. I washed myself with passionflower bath gel that Ron had bought for me as part of my birthday present. I then stepped out of the bath and dried myself off with the towel. I pulled on my dressing gown and slippers, pulled the plug in the bath and then walked into the kitchen. I was greeted by a cup of hot chocolate on the table and a smiling Harry. I walked over and sat down. I began to drink my hot chocolate when Harry spoke.

"So, have a nice lye in?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"What happened to you going out shopping early this morning?" 

"Well, when I realised what time it was when I woke up, I couldn't be bothered!" I said laughing, and Harry joined in.

"Oh"

"So, good day with Allyssa?" I asked, venom dripping as I said her name, fortunately, Harry didn't notice.

"Yeah, another movie and a quick walk around the park" he said, sounding disappointed.

He looked down at his drink, and began moving his finger around the edge of the cup.

"Is something wrong Harry?" I asked as he looked up.

"Its, just that, I don't think my relationship with Allyssa, is going anywhere, you know? I mean she comes round here nearly everyday, and we always do the same old thing, go see a film and a walk around the park, That's it" he replied.

"Well, have you tried talking to her?"

"Many times, but she always comes up with something else to talk about"

"Well, I've got an idea, are you going out with her tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, she said she's going to visit her cousin or something"

"Well, what about coming out with me, I mean we can go and have a look around the shops, you can help me pick out a birthday present for my mum and then we can get a bite to eat maybe? But that's only if you want too I mean" I replied.

"That's sounds like a great idea Mione, you always know how to cheer me up" he said smiling. 

"Anytime Harry" I said, now smiling myself.

He got up and walked over to me. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek, before walking back into his room and closing the door. After he had shut his door, I moved my hand up to the place were he had kissed me, it was still burning. Tomorrow would be a great day alright, I would make sure of that. 

A/N: Sorry, its been a while since I last updated, hope you all liked this chapter! Please, please review an no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	7. Orange Juice and Toast

****

***Glad you all liked the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who told me what a BETA is, I'm all happy now! : ) lol Anyway, on with the next part of the story!***

Chapter Seven: Orange Juice and Toast

The suns rays pierced through the gap in the curtains and shone onto my face. My first instinct was to roll over and go back to sleep, but then the conversation I had with Harry last night shot into my head, I was taking him out for the day to cheer him up a bit. I smiled to myself and jumped out of bed and into the shower. I emerged a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around myself. I bounded over to my wardrobe and searched through for an outfit for the day. It took me twenty minutes, but in the end, I finally decided on my jeans, with a silver criss cross pattern on them, my white spaghetti strapped top, with a Chinese symbol for love on it and my new khaki boots. I pulled them on and then say in front of my dressing table, trying, but failing miserably, to fix my hair. In the end I just put half of it up and left the rest down. I put on a little make up, and grabbed my coat and bag from the bottom of my bed. 

I rushed out of the room and threw my stuff down on the table in the kitchen. I took two pieces of bread out of the bread bin and put them in the toaster before pouring out two glasses of orange juice. The toast popped and I took a piece out for myself and ate it while I drank my juice. I then took out the other piece for Harry and placed it on a plate and carried it into his room along with his oranges juice. His door was slightly open so I slowly pushed it open all the way. I walked over to his bed and set the drink and toast down on the cabinet next to it. I then looked over at Harry. He hadn't drawn the curtains on his bed so I could see him. He lay on his back with the covers only covering the lower half of his body, as the only thing he had on was his underwear. The sun shone onto his chest reflecting his muscles that he had from years of Quidditch. His chest slowly moved up and down as he breathed. I smiled at him before gently waking him up. I sat on the edge of his bed and talked to him quietly.

"Harry, Harry wake up" I said.

"Five more minutes aunt Petunia!" he replied back.

I began to giggle, apparently he thought he was still living with the Dursley's.

"Come on Harry, wake up!" I said, now talking louder and I began pushing him playfully in the arm. 

"I said five more minutes!" he yelled back, rolling over on the bed.

"Harry, get up!" I said pushing him, too far in fact.

THUD! I had pushed him too far and he had rolled of the other side of the bed.

"O.k. I'm up aunt - Hey, wait a minute" he started to say but was cut off as I was giggling to much.

He stood up and looked over at me with his hands crossed over his chest. He smiled at me before walking around to the other side of the bed and sitting down next to me.

"You, Miss Granger, have an odd way of waking people up" he said still smiling at me.

All I could do was laugh and smile up at him. Once I calmed down I spoke.

"Thanks, here" I said handing him the glass of orange juice and piece of toast.

"Thanks Mione, I only get one piece?" he asked biting the toast.

"Well, I figured you can save your appetite for lunch" I said.

"O.k., well, why don't you go wait in the living room while I dressed then we can get going?"

"Sure, sounds good to me!" I said getting up and walking out of the room.

I sat down on the couch in the living room. I waited for about twenty minutes when Harry finally appeared all dressed with his coat on and his keys in his hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said grabbing my coat and bag off the kitchen table.

We walked outside and climbed into Harry's car before driving off to the town centre. Harry had never really been to a lot of shops that were for Muggles, considering that he was locked up in the cupboard under the stairs in his aunt and uncle's house for most of his childhood, so I thought it might be a good idea. We talked all the way there and in no time at all we had arrived. Harry found a parking space and we got out of the car. I put on my coat and we began to walk around the town. Harry was really amazed by the look on his face I don't think he had ever seen so many Muggle shops in all his life. I stopped outside a clothes shop and dragged Harry inside. I began to scan the rows of clothes for a nice top for my mums birthday. Eventually I found one, it was a periwinkle blue colour with long sleeves. I took it of the rack and walked over to the changing rooms. Since me and my mum were of the same build, if the top fit me, it would fit her. I told Harry to wait outside the changing rooms while I tried it on. A few moments later, I remerged and modelled it for him. He liked it by the thumbs up he gave me. I smiled and changed back into my clothes. Then I walked over to the till and paid for the top. 

"So, Harry, where do you want to go next?" I asked him.

"Anywhere, except for a clothes shop, I don't think I like them that much" he said laughing.

I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Hey, that hurt!" he said.

"Serves you right!" I said placing my hand on my hips to look superior. This earned me more laughs from Harry.

"Well, why don't we go and get something to eat?" he suggested, as we walked out of the shop. 

"Sounds like a great idea, why don't you go and get us a table at that café over there, while I nip the loo"

"O.k., see you in a mo!" he said as he walked over and sat down at a table near the window in the café.

I ran over to the ladies toilet, luckily it was empty so I didn't have to wait in a big queue. When I came out of the cubicle, I could hear a voice. A voice that I knew I recognised. I peeked around the corner, and there she was. It was that Allison Richards person, or as I knew her Allyssa, cheating on Harry with another man, Williams. She had her mobile phone out and was talking to someone on the other end. I listened in to what she was saying. 

'Yes, that's right, another four cases of dragon scales please, what do I need them for? I need them for research, and to make a Polyjuice Potion for one of my friends, that's all, tomorrow they'll be delivered? that's wonderful, thank you, goodbye'

She put her phone back into her pocket and left her bag by the sinks, and walked into one of the cubicles, completely oblivious to the fact that I had just listened to her phone conversation. I tiptoed over to her bag, and looked inside, trying to see of she had the same little container with the Polyjuice Potion in it. There it was, I stuck my hand in and pulled it out. I put it inside my own bag and hid behind the door. Not a moment too soon, as Alison came back out, she picked up her bag, not bothering to look inside it, and walked out, her boyfriend David outside. She took his arm and walked off with him, amongst the crowds. I decided to get back to Harry before he got a bit suspicious. I walked into the café and sat down opposite him smiling.

"What took you so long?" he asked, also smiling.

"Big queue, you'd be surprised how many girls use those toilets!" 

I said as I took my coat off and placed it on the back of my chair, before setting my bag down on the floor, in between my legs so as nothing would fall out. Harry began to laugh as we ordered two plates of chips and two glasses of coke. We ate our meal, talking and laughing about things even I didn't know and then we set off back to the flat. Just as we left the café, Harry stopped and pulled me aside.

"Mione, I've just got to go get something, I'll be back soon, why don't you go and sit in the car?" he offered giving me the car keys. I took them before replying.

"O.k., I'll seen you soon" I said as he began jogging off towards a shop in the distance.

I walked back to the car and a few minutes later Harry appeared, red in the face from running, he climbed into the car, and put whatever he had bought into his pocket. He smiled at me as he noticed the puzzled expression on my face. All I could do was smile, as whatever he had bought was his business. We put on our seatbelts and headed back to the flat.

A/N: End of this chapter! I'm getting them out as fast as I can and I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter shouldn't take too long to get up! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX 


	8. Confessions

****

***Glad you all liked the last chapter! New chapter is here! Hope you all like it! Enough said, on with the story!***

Chapter Eight: Confessions

Since I had took Allyssa's Polyjuice Potion bottle a few weeks ago, I had managed to find a spell to determine who the owner was, and what it was used for, meaning I would be able to see what person it changes you into. I knew it was Allyssa's, but I had to be sure before I told Harry, I knew it would hurt him, but he deserved to know the truth. He had gone out for the day, again with Allyssa, so luckily I would be able to perform the spell on my own first before showing it to Harry. I walked into the kitchen and placed the bottle on the table. I stood back from it and cast the spell.

"Spellius Extractia!" I shouted.

The bottle began to spin around very fast. It made a whistling noise before shooting up into the air where it froze. It stayed like that for a while and I thought the spell wasn't going to work, but then it appeared. A giant blue screen was projected off the top of the bottle and I watched as colours and patterns swirled to form pictures. There she was, the two timing little cow, Allison Richards. I watched as words appeared below her picture. I read them out loud to myself.

"Allison Richards, Department of Muggle Studies at the Ministry of Magic"

I watched as the picture changed showing her taking the Polyjuice Potion and turning into Allyssa. Again more words formed below her picture and I read them out loud.

"Allyssa Williams, formally Allison Richards, Department of Muggle Studies at the Ministry of Magic"

Then the screen vanished and the bottle landed with a smack back on the kitchen table. I was speechless. It wasn't the fact that I was right, but the fact that I had to show this to Harry. I could just imagine how hurt he would be, but I knew he had to see it, so I decided to tell him that night, although I wasn't looking forward to it, to say the least. From then on, the day went by pretty quickly considering that I was going to show this to Harry tonight. At about half past seven pm, the flat door opened and in walked Harry, with a goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him as he shut the door, considering that I was going to break his heart any moment now.

"Hey Harry, good day out?" I asked walking over and sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Yep and you?" 

"Yeah, I visited my mum and dad this morning, you know, just to see if things were ok at home"

"That sounds nice" he said smiling at me.

"Yeah it was, listen Harry, I need to get something of my chest"

His smile dropped and he looked at me with concern.

"What is it Mione are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, its about you and our relationship with Allyssa"

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well, I found, well rather, took this out of her bag when we went out shopping a few weeks ago"

"But, you couldn't of, Allyssa went to visit her cousin on that day, remember I told you?"

"I know, but the fact is, Allyssa isn't who you think she is" I said timidly, staring Harry in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Here" I said putting the bottle on the coffee table in front of us. "Spellius Extractia!" I said pointing my wand back at the bottle.

Once again, the bottle span, made a whistling noise and flew up into the air. It froze again before displaying the same blue screen I had witnessed earlier this morning. I watched Harry's face as he went pale as he watched the picture change into the girl Harry thought he knew. Once it had finished and the bottle dropped onto the floor, I looked over at him again. He didn't move.

"Harry, are you ok?" I asked as I placed my hand on his arm.

"Its not true" he whispered.

"What?"

"ITS NOT TRUE!" he screamed at me as he stood up.

I could feel the tears start up in my eyes, and I couldn't hold them back so I let them fall. Harry stood there looking at me with a serious expression on his face. I stood up and looked him in the eye once more.

"It is Harry, do you honestly think I would lie to you? You're my best friend and I love you in more ways than you'll ever know!" I shouted and ran back to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and put a locking charm on it so I wouldn't be disturbed. I had just destroyed my friendship with Harry, and in the process, revealed that I loved him in more ways than one, he must of thought that I was an idiot. I ran over to my bed, drew the curtains around it ,and drifted off into an uneasy sleep, the tears still racking my body. 

I woke up late the next morning. I had a smile on my face until the words of last night came flooding back into my mind. The pillow was still damp from where I had been crying. I climbed out of the bed and got washed and dressed for the day. I knew I was the last person Harry would want to see at this moment in time, but I walked over to his room anyway, I needed to talk to him. 

His door was wide open so I walked straight in. I was surprised to find it empty though. I walked around the room and even looked inside his bathroom, but he wasn't there. I checked every part of the flat but he was nowhere to be found. I walked back into the kitchen and found a note on the table. I picked it up and read it out loud to myself. I also found that the Polyjuice Potion bottle was gone as well. 

'Mione, 

Gone out for the morning, need to clear my head and figure out a few things, be back home in time for dinner.

See you soon

Harry'

I put the note back down and all I could hope for was that Harry didn't go and do anything stupid. I hoped that he was o.k. The day passed pretty slowly considering, what had happened last night and the fact that I was waiting for Harry to get back. At around half one pm, he arrived home. The door swung open and he walked in, his eye's lifeless and his face emotionless. Something had definitely happened. 

"Hi Harry, are you o.k.?" I asked walking over and standing in front him. 

"Fine" he said very flatly.

"What's the matter?" I asked, trying to sound sorry for last night.

"Nothing, you were right, Allyssa was really Allison Richards and she was cheating on me behind my back" he said, again still in the same flat tone.

"Harry, I thought it would be best if you knew the truth, that's all" he put up his hand to stop me talking.

"I know, I know, its just that, well, I thought she really liked me and all"

"Its o.k. Harry"

I gave him a hug, but he didn't respond, instead he just stood there, his arms by his side. I pulled away from him and gave him an encouraging smile, he did, however, respond to this, but I only got a little smile back, and his eyes were still lifeless and his face then went back to emotionless. He walked past me and went straight to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. What Harry needed now was some time alone, I had to give him that much.

A/N: End of the chap! NOOOOOOOO! I hear you all scream! lol Not to worry, next chap will be out really soon! Probably later on today or first thing tomorrow! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	9. Letters

****

***I haven't decided if this will be the last chapter or not yet, but I will probably do another one or two after this so not to worry! Anyway, glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, new chapter is here! So enough chit chat and on with the story!***

Chapter Nine: Letters

Life continued in the flat as normal for the next few days, the only difference was that I hadn't heard Harry laugh, or seen him smile, or his eyes return to normal since the incident with Allyssa or Allison, whatever you want to call her. Personally, I like to call her a two timing back stabbing cow. I think it suits her perfectly. Over these last few weeks Harry, has spent more time in his room than anywhere else, it mush be hard for him because he has never felt this before, a mean from a girl who thought she really liked him.

This particular morning, however, I decided to ,make him breakfast, and thought he might like to help me write a letter to Ron, just to see how him and Lavender are doing. They were supposed to be getting married soon. So thought they might like to hear from us. I was already dressed, so I walked into his room and found that, once again, it was empty. The only difference from last time being, that I could hear running water. I walked over to his bathroom door, and knocked on it.

"Harry, Harry, are you in there?" I shouted.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon Mione" he replied back.

I stepped away from the door and sat on his bed as a smile began to spread across my face. That was the first time in days since he had called me that, or even spoken to me. Normally he would just nod whenever I tried to make conversation. At least he was speaking to be again, I don't know if I could cope with out Harry speaking to me forever. The water stopped and the door opened. Out stepped Harry, with a towel wrapped around his lower body, and dripping wet. He looked even more edible now, that the last time I had seen him like this. He picked up his glasses from the side table and put them on. He looked over to me and smiled. The first emotion he had showed me for a few weeks now. I smiled back and looked into his eyes. There it was, that glint of life dancing about. But this time, it was different, it was the same glint that I had seen when Harry fell on top of me when he came to pick me up when I was moving into the flat. I stared intensely at it, but just like last time, it was gone in a an instant. He walked over to me and sat down on the side of the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, looking directly at me.

"I was just wondering, if you wanted to send a letter to Ron , just to see how he was doing and what date the wedding is" I replied.

"Sure, just let me get changed, and I'll be right out" he said, still smiling.

"O.k."

I got up of the bed, and smiled at him before I shut the door. I walked into the living and sat down on the couch, in a much better mood than I had been in this morning, considering that I got to see Harry smile and actually talk to me. I pulled over a piece of parchment of the other side of the coffee table and a quill. I placed them down in front of me on the table and waited for Harry. About ten minutes later, he came into the living room, now fully dressed, and sat down next to me.

"So, do you want to write or should I?" I asked.

"I think it had better be you, you've got much neater writing than me Mione" he said smiling at me once more.

"O.k." I said smiling back.

I picked up the quill in front of me and let my mind take over as I wrote down the letter to Ron, stopping now and then to make sure it was ok with Harry. When it was finally finished, I picked it up and read it out loud to him.

'Hi Ron!

How are you? Were fine. Since you moved out, I moved in with Harry, and I have no idea how you managed to live in a such a filthy room! Thankfully, I did it up myself with a bit of help from magic, and now it looks wonderful, Harry approves! We just wanted to know how you two are getting on? Hope your both well! Anyway, what date is the wedding and where is it? I'm afraid I've forgotten, yes you heard me correctly, I Hermione Granger have forgotten, and don't give me that look! Write back as soon as you get this! What else is there to say, apart from hope to hear from you soon and we miss you!

See you soon!

Lots of Love

Harry and Hermione

xxx'

"How does that sound?" I asked Harry, when I had finished it.

"Sounds perfect, shall I give it to Hedwig to send now, so we can get a reply back straight away?" he asked.

"Yeah, here" I said handing him the letter.

He took it off me and walked over to Hedwig who was perched on a stand by the open window. Harry gave her the letter and told her to wait for a reply from Ron. I heard her hoot in understanding and watched as she spread her wings and took off into the distance. I watched Harry looking out of the window. He stayed there for a while. Maybe now was a good time for me to tell Harry how I felt about him? He seemed much better today than he had been in the past few weeks, and even if he didn't love me the way I loved him, at least then it would be off my chest and I could get on with my life. I pondered this thought for a moment and decided against it. If I did tell him, and he didn't love me back, it could be awkward around the flat. Instead, I decided on making dinner.

We had just started to eat our dinner when Hedwig flew back through the open window and landed on Harry's shoulder holding out her leg waiting for him to take the letter off. Harry smiled and took the letter off before Hedwig flew over and landed on her stand.

"Mione, it's the reply of Ron, shall I read it out?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead" I said.

'Hey guys!

Thanks, for the letter, were both fine and glad that you are too. Did I hear you right, Hermione was wrong?! I'm speechless! Anyway, the wedding is this Saturday, at the church on main street and then we all heading over to the Three Broomsticks, for the reception. Hope you can both make it! I'll see you then! Don't write back as were heading out now, were going out for dinner. I'll see you on Saturday!

Bye for now

Love from

Mr and Mrs Ron Weasley (soon to be anyway)'

We laughed at the last bit, Ron was like that, he always made a joke in every letter he sent, not matter who it was too. Harry placed the letter on the side and we continued to finish our dinner. The rest of the day was spent talking about the wedding and what it was going to be like. At around half eight that night we decided to watch a film. I placed it in the set and took my seat next to Harry on the couch. I only got to half of it though as I fell asleep, but as I did, I remember Harry putting his arm around me.

A/N: End of chapter! Sorry if it's a bit shorter than the others, but I promise the next one will be longer as it will be the wedding, and something surprising will happen, what you ask? You'll just have to wait and see! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	10. Preparation

****

***Hey guys! Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! New chapter is here and it isn't the last one, I repeat THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm sorry but this chapter isn't the wedding one either, I wanted to do a chapter which showed Harry and Hermione getting read for the wedding. O.k. now that we have that sorted, on with the story!***

Chapter Ten: Preparation

I woke up the following morning to the sound of rain hitting the windows. I opened my eyes and it took a few minutes before I realised where I was. I was on the couch in the living room with a blanket over me. Harry must have done this. I smiled at the thought of him. I yawned and sat up on the couch. In front of me on the coffee table was a note from Harry, I presumed. I picked it up and read it.

'Mione,

Hope you slept well, I've gone out early this morning, I need to pick a few things up. Be back around 11, I see you then, and thanks for telling me the truth about Allyssa and I'm really sorry that I yelled at you. I don't know what I would do without you. 

Hugs and kisses

Harry'

I blushed as I put the letter back down. He couldn't like me the way I liked him could he? Nah, it would just my imagination playing tricks on me. I got up and got changed. As I was getting changed, I thought I heard the door of the flat open and close again. I listened intently, but no other noise was made, so I just pushed the thought aside. I figured if it brightened up later on, I would go out and buy a dress for Ron's wedding, and I could help Harry pick out a suit. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and walked back into the living room. But I stopped as soon as I came into view with the couch. Right in the middle of it, there was a large white box. I walked over to it and picked it up. I sat down and placed it onto my lap. I didn't open it just yet in case it was Harry's. I decided to shout him and ask him first.

"Harry, Harry! Is this box yours?" I shouted, but I got no reply, he must still have been out. 

I checked the clock on the wall and found that it was only half ten, so Harry couldn't of been home yet anyway. I looked back at the both, and found that, in fancy black letters, the words 'Open Me' had formed on the lid off the box. I did as it said and took off the lid. I gasped for breath when I saw what was inside. I pulled it out and held it in front of myself in front of the mirror in the living room. It was a beautiful lilac dress with little daises on it. It had spaghetti straps and was just above knee length. I held it in front of me and spun around the room. It was gorgeous and I loved it. However bought this for me must have paid an awful lot of money for it. I was too busy spinning around the room in fact, that I didn't even notice Harry sneak, fully dressed, out of his bedroom and creep up behind me.

"Glad you like it" he said in my ear.

I jumped and spun round to face him. All I could do was smile.

"You bought this for me?" I asked. He just nodded. "Oh Harry, I love it, thank you!" I said hugging him.

"I thought you might like it too wear at the wedding" he said as a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"I would love to wear it at the wedding, thank you so much!" I said as I pulled away from him.

"Hey, I've got an idea" he said, his eyes glinting mischievously. 

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"How about, I cook dinner for a change?"

"That would be wonderful Harry, it would give me a chance to try the dress on" I saw the look in his eye and quickly added "But you don't get to see me in it until Saturday, o.k.?" I asked.

"I guess that's fair Mione, I'll get started on dinner"

He smiled at me once more and headed into the kitchen to start dinner. I, on the other hand, ran straight to my room to try on the dress. It fitted perfectly. I took it off and changed back into my clothes while I hung the dress up carefully in my wardrobe, before going back out and joining Harry for dinner. 

Before we knew it, Saturday was here, the day of Ron And Lavender's wedding. We were supposed to meet up at the church for half twelve am and then walk over to the Three Broomsticks for the reception. I had woken up at Half ten that morning and immediately I jumped out off bed and ran straight into Harry's room. I pushed the door open and jumped on his bed and began shaking him.

"Harry, Harry! Wake up! We've overslept!" I shouted.

This seemed to work as his eyes fluttered open.

"O.k. Mione, I'm up, I'm up, now can you please get off me?" he asked.

I jumped off him and ran back to my room to begin getting ready. Since I didn't have time to take a bath, I jumped into a hot shower. As soon as I was dried off, I wrapped the towel around me and walked back into my room. I sat in front off the mirror on my dressing table and picked up my wand. I began experimenting with different hairstyles until I found one I liked. After ten minutes of spells aimed at my head, I finally found a hairstyle that I liked. It scooped ,my hair up into a sort of scruffy bun on my head and let two ringlets fall down by the side of my face, giving the effect that it was framing it in some bizarre way. I applied my make up and put my perfume on. I then changed into my dress. I completed my look by putting on a pair of silver high heeled sandals with diamonds on the strap. Once I was completely done, I looked outside at the weather, it was a perfect day, the sun was out and the ground was dry. I then walked over to my mirror. For a girl who never thought I would even look remotely pretty, I cleaned up pretty good. I put on my silver charm bracelet and went to wait into the living room until Harry was ready, which luckily didn't take too long. 

He came out of his room and started to walk towards me, trying to fix his tie when he looked up at me. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Mione, you look beautiful" he said now walking over to me. I blushed.

"Thanks, you too!" I said and we both laughed. 

"Shall we get going then?" he asked.

"Yeah, otherwise, we'll be late and I don't think Ron will be too Happy about that!" I said smiling. 

"Good point!" agreed Harry, also smiling.

He held the door open for me as I stepped out and together we walked down the stairs and outside to Harry's car. He held the door open for me and bowed.

"My Lady" he said, which earned him a giggle from me.

I climbed into my seat and looked up at him.

"My Lord" I replied back as I shut the door, and put my seatbelt on.

Harry climbed in the drivers seat and put his seatbelt on before starting up the car. We drove off and it took us a while because of all of the traffic, but in the end we made it to the church just in time. Harry parked the car, and once again, held the door open for me as I got out. He locked the car and we began walking over to the church. As we rounded the corner, it came into view, everyone was there and I mean everyone. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagoll, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and their girlfriends, Bill, Charlie, Percy, ( he had came back to the family after his job at the ministry had fallen through and they let him back into their lives), Ginny and Draco along with their son Jake, Parvati, Padma, Blaise, Colin, Luna, Oliver Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry and Ron had once been a part off, Dean, Semus and Neville. We smiled as we made our over to them all. Just as we did Ron appeared, and we all exchanged hugs with each other. As I gave Ginny and Draco a hug, I held baby Jake, he was so cute. After I gave him back we all headed inside the church and took our seats waiting for the music to start and for Lavender to walk up the aisle.

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry that it wasn't the whole wedding one, but I promise you that the next one will be the wedding. Please forgive me! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX 


	11. Interruptions

****

***New chapter is here! I'm glad you all like it and that you like that I get a new chapter out nearly everyday, well I try to anyway! lol If you're all wondering why Harry and Hermione don't apperate, its because there is problems at the Ministry of Magic, I think I mentioned something like that in chapter three of four. Enough said, on with the story!***

Chapter Eleven: Interruptions

Lavender looked beautiful in her dress and I have to admit, Ron cleaned up pretty good too. As soon as the wedding was over we all headed over to the Three Broomsticks for something to eat and a dance. As Harry went over to talk to Ron to see how things were going, I went straight over to the buffet table and got something to eat. I was really hungry, considering that I didn't have any breakfast this morning. Once I finished eating I went to talk to Ginny, to see how things were and how she was coping with Jasper, my puppy, I would have to bring him home soon. It got late, and soon enough, the lights changed colours and ewe all went over to the dance floor. I danced until I couldn't dance anymore and had to go for a drink, otherwise I thought I might pass out from dehydrating. 

I poured myself a glass of coke and sat back down at the table. I watched as people fell into couples and danced together as a slow song came on. I was asked a few times to dance, but I refused, I wanted to find Harry. Speaking of Harry, I hadn't seen him since we came over to the Three Broomsticks. I got up and began walking around looking for him. He wasn't anywhere to be found. I told Ginny I was popping outside for a bit of fresh air and I stepped out the door. I walked down the path and began looking around. I couldn't see him so I shouted his name.

"Harry, are you out here?" I yelled into the night.

"Yeah, over here" came his reply.

I turned on my heal and there he was standing on the bridge staring out at the night sky. He didn't turn around as I approached, just kept staring at the stars. I tried to break the awkward silence that had washed over us.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" I asked pointing to the stars, as I stood by Harry's side, trying to catch his gaze, but failing miserably.

"Not as beautiful as you" he replied, but still not looking at me.

I blushed. At least it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see me. He turned to face me, and stood with a serious expression on his face and that look in his eyes again, which I still didn't quite know what it was.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something" he said barely above a whisper.

"What is it Harry?" a puzzled look clear across my face.

"I don't know how to put it, so I want to show you instead, is that ok?" he asked, yet again barely above a whisper.

"What do you want to show me Harry?" I asked.

Is he doing what I think he's doing? HE placed his finger under my chin and lifted my gaze meet his. Slowly, he bent down. HE is, he's going to kiss me. His lips were mere millimetres from mine when we were interrupted. By who you ask? That idiot of a groom.

"Hey guy's, enjoying yourselves?" he ask as he walked up to us.

Harry pulled away and went back to looking up at the stars. He was about to kiss me, and this stupid prat of a groom, had to interrupt. I tried to put on my best smile and turned towards him.

"Yes Ron, its lovely, hope you have a good time on your honeymoon we'll see you when you get back o.k.?" I said, hoping that he would go away and leave me and Harry alone.

"O.k. Bye Hermione, Bye Harry" He gave me a hug and patted Harry on the shoulder before going back inside.

If looks could kill, Ron would have died three times up to now, just when Harry is about to kiss me, he has to interrupt. Harry must be feeling so hurt right now. I tried to get him to talk.

"Harry, what did you want to show me" I asked trying to get him to face me, but failed.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, listen would you mind if I headed home?" he asked, still looking away from me.

"No, not at all, I'll get a lift home from Ginny, you go ahead, I'll see you later" I said as I gave him a hug, he responded to it but only a little, so I gave him an encouraging smile. 

"See you later Mione"

He turned his back and walked over to his car. I heard the engine start up and watched him drive off into the night. Ron was so dead when he came back off his honeymoon. I heard voices and turned around. People were starting to leave and I caught site of Draco and Ginny coming out, with an asleep Jake in her arms. I walked over to them.

"Hey Ginny, I know this is a bit awkward, but could you give me a lift home?" I asked.

"Sure, come on, climb in the back with me"

"Thanks a lot Gin"

"No problem"

She climbed into the back of the car and I followed. Draco got in the drivers seat and started to drive towards the flat I shared with Harry. I looked down at my feet and didn't say I word, I was planning way of getting Ron back over in my head. Ginny seemed to notice this and looked over at me.

"Hermione, are you o.k.?" she asked.

"Yeah, just planning on how to kill Ron, that's all"

"What's he done now?" she replied.

"Well, you know before when I said I was popping out for some fresh air?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I went to find Harry and saw him standing over on the bridge. I walked over to him and got him talking. He said he wanted to tell me something, but he didn't know how so he said he was going to show me. He placed his finger underneath my chin and brought up my gaze to meet his. He was just about to kiss me, when Ron had to interrupt" I said.

"I'll help you kill him when he gets home from his honeymoon, don't worry. So then what happened after Ron left?"

"I said to Harry what was it he wanted to show me, but he said it doesn't matter and asked if I didn't mind if he headed home"

"I said it was fine and then that's when I went to find you" I replied back.

"All I can say is, give Harry a chance, you never know he might come around, or if he doesn't, I suggest you tell him how you feel, I mean he was going to kiss you"

"That sounds like a good idea Ginny, Thanks!"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

I gave her a hug and stepped out of the car. I walked up the stairs to our flat and put my key in the door. I opened it and walked in. The lights were all off so I assumed that Harry had gone straight to bed. I closed the door and tiptoed to my bedroom. Just as I was about to close my bedroom door, I heard Harry talking. I put my ear against his door and listened. I knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. 

'You, don't know how much you mean to Mione, or how much I love you. If only Ron hadn't came out at that moment, if only. I could have let you know how much I loved you. But who am I kidding, she'll never want me. She's really beautiful and smart. She'd never want me.'

I heard the sound of him getting into bed and went back into my own room and shut the door behind me. I leaned back against the door as tears fell down my cheeks. But this time, they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness. Harry loved me, of all the girls he could have, he chose me. I couldn't believe it. I wiped my face, changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. I could barely contain my excitement, but I managed to fall asleep, a smile spread across my face. Tomorrow, tomorrow I would tell Harry that I loved him too.

A/N: End of chap! Next chapter might be the last one, I'm not to sure yet, any ideas would be welcome! Hope you all liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	12. An Unexpected Visitor

****

***Thanks for all your reviews so far! Anyway, thanks to some reviews I got, I thought of an idea of how I can make this story longer, this was originally going to be the last chapter, but I had a sudden brain wave and well, now there will be about another two or three chapters! Hope that makes you all happy! Enough chit chat and on with the story!***

Chapter Twelve: An Unexpected Visitor

I woke bright and early the next morning, too early in fact. But I couldn't help myself, I had to tell Harry that I loved him too, so I bounded out of bed and dashed across the hall and ran straight into his room. He wasn't there. I checked his bathroom and he wasn't there either. I thought he might have gotten up early too so I walked through to the living room, but it was no good, Harry wasn't here. I began to panic. He always left a note when he was going out anywhere. My thought were interrupted as the doorbell rang. I pulled my dressing gown on, on top of my pyjamas and fastened it, before opening the door. As soon as I saw who was on the other side, I almost choked on my own breath.

"Hello, Herm-own-ninny, its good to see you again"

It was Victor Krum. The same Victor Krum that I had gone out with in fourth year, but after I realised it was Harry I loved and not him, I stopped seeing him, and I don't think he ever forgave me. I tried to shut the door but he put his foot in the way. He forced it open which knocked me to the floor. I began to scramble backwards as he shut the door behind himself and began to slowly walk over to me.

"What do you want?" I shouted at him.

I would have put him in the full body bind, but my wand was in my bedroom, and unfortunately, Victor had forced me into a corner. 

"Do you know how much it hurt when you told me you loved that Harry Potter instead of me? Do you know the torture I had to go through?" he spat at me.

I wouldn't stand for this, I wasn't scared of him. I stood up and began to shout at him.

"You? Hurt? You don't even know the meaning of the word. The same day I told you I didn't love you, you went of with that Cho Chang. And what is this torture? You don't know how long it took me to get back on my feet, heck I wouldn't even talk to Harry and Ron, which I highly regret. But now I know just what you are. You are an insensitive, annoying, cant even say my name right, prat!" I shouted this at him and dragged out some of the words to make my point.

He just stood there and smirked at me. He pulled up his wand and I tried to grab it, but he was to fast, considering he was the Bulgarian Seeker. He pointed it straight at my face. 

"Go ahead, I'm not scared of you!" I spat at him.

Once again he smirked before smacking me in the face which resulted in me falling back down to the floor.

"Want to say that again?" he teased.

"I said, I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" I screamed at him.

My face still red were he had smacked me. He pointed his wand at my hands and legs and performed a spell. Instantly, ropes shot out the end of his wand and wrapped around my wrists and ankles so I couldn't move. He then left me there in the corner and went to sit down on the couch. He put his wand down on the table and lay on the couch. He shut his eyes and spoke before falling asleep.

"Let me know when you decide to see me again, otherwise, you will stay like that, and your friends and family will suffer" he shot directly at me.

I was then greeted by a lot of loud snores. He sure fell asleep fast. Something he had just said rung a bell in my mind. Harry, where was he. If victor had done anything to him, I swear he would know about it, no one messes with Hermione Granger and gets away with it. I had to figure a way out of this problem, but how? Then it hit me, he had left his wand on the table. If I could just pull myself over to it, maybe I could use it to get these ropes of me. I tried to pull myself over to it, but at that moment the door to the flat opened and in walked Harry. He shut the door and hung his coat up, that was when he saw me. He took one look at me and then at Victor on the couch. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it straight at him. 

"Petrificous Totalus" he whispered.

Immediately, Victor's body went as stiff as a board into the full body bind. Harry placed his wand back into his pocket and ran over to me. He began to untie the ropes.

"Mione are you o.k.?" he asked worried.

"Now I am" I replied.

He looked me in the eye and I smiled. He smiled back and continued to untie the ropes. Once I was free Harry pulled me up and I gave him a hug. He responded, and hugged me back. As I pulled away, I looked him in the eye and said it.

"I love you Harry" 

His face lit up and he broke out into a huge grin before sweeping me of my feet and spinning me around. I couldn't help but laugh. As he put me down he looked back into my eyes, that same spark I had seen a few times before, dancing away.

"I love you too Mione" 

That was when it happened. He was leaning in to kiss me, when someone jumped on top of Harry and pushed me away from him and onto the floor. I looked up and saw it was Krum. He was awake, but how did he get out of the spell Harry put on him? He seemed to notice this and he explained it too me but before he did, he grabbed his wand of the table and cursed Harry. Harry was just about to curse Krum again, but unfortunately, Krum got him first.

"Crucio!" he yelled.

The spell hit Harry in the middle of his chest and instantly he fell backwards and landed onto the floor. I screamed, and ran over to Harry's side, but before I could reach him, Krum had picked me up and thrown me across the room. I looked up and he spoke, hate dancing like fire in my eyes. 

"You're wondering how I got out of that spell Potter put on me? I'm not thick, I knew you or him would go for the wand on the table so I drank a potion this morning which prevents spells from damaging me for two hours" he said this and then laughed, coldly.

I looked over at Harry, if I didn't get him to a hospital now, he could die. Fortunately, as Harry had fallen, he had dropped his wand and it was within reaching distance. So as Krum was too busy laughing, I grabbed Harry's wand and pointed it directly at his chest. 

"Sortigo!" I yelled.

Sortigo was a full body bind spell, but it was much more powerful than Petrificous Totalus, and no potion, no matter how strong, would work against it, even if it was taken a few hours before. Krum froze, his wand fell out of his hand, and he landed with a thud on the floor. I scooped up his wand, and ran straight over to Harry. I knelt down by his side and began to stroke his head. He was burning up, he needed help now. I grabbed the bag of Floo Power that was on the floor near the fire place and poured some of it into my hand. I put Harry's and Krum's wand inside my dressing gown pocket, and ran and got mine out of my bedroom. I performed the spell that would lift Harry up into the air, so that I wouldn't have to carry him. I moved him into the fire place and walked in behind him. I threw the Floo Powder down and shouted out our destination.

"S.T. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL!" I shouted and instantly, a whirl of colour surrounded us and we passed multiple fireplaces.

I looked over at Harry. Memories of our past flooded into my head. The newest memory. That look in his eye when I said I loved him too. A tear trickled down my cheek, but I wiped it away. I had to be strong, for Harry' sake.

A/N: End of this chapter! Don't worry, it will all turn out o.k. in the end. But this is not the last chapter, I repeat THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!! Hope you all liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	13. Awakening

****

***O.k., I was going to end the story on this chapter, with a bit of fluff, but I got a great idea of one of my mates, Chelly, so I am dedicating this chapter to her! Enjoy everyone! And this is not the last chap! O.k. on with the story! And one more thing before I forget the rest of the story will be told in Harry's POV otherwise it wont work! Just letting you know!***

Chapter Thirteen: Awakening

Blurry images flashed in my mind. They changed rapidly from Hermione, to Krum, to Ron and my parents. I was in so much pain I couldn't move at all hardly. I opened my eyes and I couldn't see properly. I managed to take my glasses of the side table and put them on. I pushed my self up so I was sitting up and looked around me. I was in St Mungo's. But how did I get here? I couldn't remember a thing that had happened since this morning. I looked around my room. The Weasley's were all asleep in the corner apart from one. The youngest Weasley Ginny. I looked over at her and her face lit up. Tears began to fall down her face and she ran over to me. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. 

As she pulled away I looked into her eyes, which were still leaking with fresh tears. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to my bed. Again I looked around the room but, there was one person missing, Hermione, where was she? Suddenly the sound of Ginny's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. 

"Oh Harry, we weren't sure if you would be o.k." Ginny said, in between sobs. 

"I'm o.k., how long have I been out?" I asked, hoping that it was no more than a day.

Ginny looked down at her hands, her tears had stopped but sadness was written over her face. She paused and looked up me before answering.

"Three months" she said timidly.

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, I had been lying here for three months. Hermione, I had left her on her own, I needed to know where she was. 

"Ginny, where's Hermione?" I asked, hopeful that she would be alright.

Ginny didn't answer, instead she looked back down at her hands. I moved my finger under her chin and lifted it up. I looked her in the eye and repeated my question.

"Where's Hermione Ginny?" I asked once more.

Ginny sighed, her face still sad and new tears beginning to form. Something had happened I knew it.

"Well, after she brought you here, after the fight with Krum, she made sure you where ok, before she went home to get some clean clothes, but, but" 

She stopped, the memory to painful for her to continue. The tears rolled down her cheeks and showed no sign of stopping.

"But what Ginny?" I asked.

Ginny, regained her composure and managed to keep the tears in long enough to tell me what had happened. 

"But when she entered the flat, Krum had broken free of the spell she put on him, and he was waiting for her. When she entered her room to get the clothes, he slammed the door shut behind her, and grabbed her wrist. He took her wand off her and knocked her out. Then her picked her up and apperated out of the flat, and no one has seen them since, even though the whole ministry is out looking for them, because they think Krum is really a Death Eater"

She couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. I gave her a hug and rubbed back until she calmed down. Hermione, she had been kidnapped and I had been here for three months, asleep. As Ginny pulled away I asked her something.

"Ginny, was there any clues as to where they might have gone?" I asked.

Anger was boiling up inside of me. I had to find Hermione and save her. I couldn't live without her. Ginny put on a puzzled face to show that's he was thinking. After a few minutes she spoke. 

"Well, the only place the Ministry could think of was the old Death Eaters lair, which is located in the countryside near to Hogwarts. They went there first, but I don't know if they found anything, I don't think they did. Anyway, they carried on searching, but they fear that she might be dead by now"

"Don't say that Ginny!" I said grabbing her bye the shoulders. "Hermione is not dead, and I'm going to find her!"

Ginny nodded and sat back down in her chair before speaking again.

"Shall I wake them up? You know, just so that they know you're o.k.?" she asked.

"Yeah, they have a right to know" I replied.

She nodded and woke up the rest of her family. I couldn't explain all of the faces that stared at me when they knew was o.k. Mrs Weasley just kept on hugging me, and Ron kept on high fiving the air. They spent the rest of the day with me, telling me anything they could remember about Hermione and what had happened. Unfortunately, there was nothing that was of any great help. I thanked them anyway, as they left. That night, I barely got any sleep, everytime I closed my eye's I would see Hermione staring back at me, a blank expression on her face. I tried to think of were she could be but I got no where. In the end I finally decided to go to the old Death Eaters lair as soon as I was let out of hospital. At about three in the morning, I finally managed to get asleep but it wasn't for long, as I was awoken by the sound of Hermione screaming in my dreams. I sat backup in bed and stayed awake then for the rest of the night, I was going to ask in the morning when I was allowed out. 

"Hold on Hermione, I'm coming" I said aloud to myself.

When morning eventually came, the first nurse I saw I asked her to come in.

"Excuse, me but do you know when I will be allowed of out of here?" I asked. 

"I'm not sure Mr Potter, but I could go and find out for you, if you'd like?" the nurse replied.

"That would be great, Thank you"

"No problem, I will return soon"

With that, the nurse strode out. I waited for what seemed like ages, when finally she reappeared.

"You're in lick Mr Potter, you can today" she said, a smile clear on her face.

"That's great, can I leave now?" I asked.

"You certainly can, just check out at the desk when you go, o.k.?"

"I will"

The nurse walked out of my room. I pulled the curtains around my bed and changed into the clothes that Ron had brought up for me. Once I was ready, I picked up my wand that had been lying on the bedside table and out it into my pocket. I signed out at the front desk and walked out of the hospital. Seeing, how our flat was under the Ministry, I went to live with Ron and Lavender. They had offered me a spare room and an on suit bathroom until I could move back into the old flat. Rona and Lavender knew what I was going through, and left me alone most of the time. 

I had been working on a plan for few days up to now, and I had informed Ron, surprisingly, he was behind me one hundred percent, and offered to come with me, But I knew this was something I had to do on my own so I declined his offer. He knew what I meant and supported me. Three days after I had left the hospital, I knew what I was going to do. I packed my bag, with water, food, and a walkie talkie, so I would be able to communicate with Ron if I needed to. I said my goodbye's to everyone, and took my Firebolt from the side cupboard. I walked out into the back garden and gave Ron and Lavender one last goodbye. I mounted my broomstick and kicked off hard from the ground. I rose and rose into the night sky and began my journey. Before I went into full speed, I repeated what I had said to myself in the hospital.

"Hold on Hermione, I'm coming"

I leant forward on my broomstick, and sped off into the night.

A/N: End of chapter! Good? Bad? Anyway hope you all liked it and there's more to come! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	14. The Shrieking Shack

****

***Hi everyone! Glad you all liked the last chapter! New chappie is here! Hope you all like it! Enough said, on with the story!***

Chapter Fourteen: The Shrieking Shack

I rode all night, and by the time I reached the old Death Eaters Lair, the sun was beginning to rise. I landed in the countryside just next to Hogwarts. I stared up at the Giant Castle, it brought back so many memories, good and bad. I pulled myself out of my thoughts, and looked over at the forest in front of me. It wasn't the Forbidden Forest but it was a close second. I swung my broom over my shoulder and pulled out my wand. Slowly but carefully, I entered. Even if it was the begging of the day, it was pitch black inside. Eventually, I found the entrance and cautiously I entered. It was a bit like the Shrieking Shack inside, but much, much larger. I wondered around the room, when something glittering in a small pool of light caught my eye. Slowly I walked over to it.

I picked it up and examined it, it was Hermione's charm bracelet that I had gotten for her. But one of the pieces was missing. It was the piece of me. I put it inside my pocket and carried on examining every part of the Lair. When I had looked everywhere, all I had found was the bracelet and a small piece of parchment with the number '12' on it. I also put this in my pocket. I wasn't quite sure what it meant but, I kept hold of it all the same, just in case it would come in handy. 

Since I had no where to stay, I thought Dumbledore would be able to spend the day in the castle, for old times sake. Just until tomorrow, or until I figured where to go next. I made my way out of the Lair and the forest and climbed back onto my broom. I kicked off from the ground and sped over to the castle. I had learned where quite a few of the teachers office window's where, so I figured I'd go straight up to Dumbledore's. 

I flew around to the window, and there he was, sitting at his desk looking through what looked like rolls of parchment. I hovered next to the glass and smiled. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard I knew, and I knew a lot. I tapped on the glass, and instantly, he looked around to see where the noise had come from. He eventually looked over at the window and spotted me. 

His eyes twinkled and a smile spread across his face. He stood up and opened the window. I flew in and climbed off my broom. 

"Its good to see you again Harry" said Dumbledore giving me a hug.

"You too sir"

I replied back. As he pulled away, he noticed the concern on my face, and the worried look in my eyes.

"What's, wrong Harry?" he asked sitting down. 

He indicated a chair opposite him and I sat down. I placed my bag and Firebolt on the floor and ran my hands through my hair. Dumbledore got the message. 

"Its Hermione, isn't it?" he asked.

I looked up and nodded.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you'll find her" he said knowingly.

I smiled at him, apparently Dumbledore, the Weasley's and I thought that Hermione would be ok. 

"Sir, I was wondering, would I be able to stay here in the castle for just one night?" I asked.

"Of course Harry, and there's something I wanted to ask you"

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Well, we have been having a hard time in finding a teacher for the DADA post, but no one wants the job, I was wondering, since you are quite experienced in this area, if you would like to take it?" 

"I'd love to work here at Hogwarts, but not until Hermione is found"

"I understand Harry and you are welcome to stay in the castle tonight"

I smiled and stood up, I shook Dumbledore's hand and made my way to a room he had spare for me. 

As I walked into my room, I placed my stuff down on the floor and walked over to the window.

"Where are you Mione?" I said aloud to myself.

I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere now, since I was so tired, so I decided to go straight to bed. I took off my clothes and kept my underwear and socks on. I climbed into the bed, and fell straight asleep. Unfortunately, my dreams were not that pleasant. I dreamt that I saw Hermione walking along with Krum, in a place I recognised, but couldn't remember what it was called. I watched as Krum took a locket out of his pocket and placed it on the hypnotised Hermione. She began to shake and she fell onto the floor, I tried to reach her, but I failed. 

I sat bolt upright in my bed. Shaking and fresh sweat running down my forehead. I wiped my hair out of my eyes and put on my glasses. I looked around the room and it took me a while, but I realised where I was. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so I climbed out of bed and strolled over to the window. The sun beginning to rise far in the distance. It must have been about five or six in the morning. The images of the dream flashing across my mind. But as I watched them walk, my mind clicked and I realise where they were. The Shrieking Shack, of course, that's where Peter Pettigrew went after he reappeared in sixth year. If anything, they would be there, or at least a clue or something that told me where they went. 

I didn't waste anytime. I got dressed and picked up my bag and Firebolt. I swung my bag over my shoulder and mounted my broomstick. With the window open, I was about to take off when I realised that I hadn't left Dumbledore a note. I got off my broomstick and quickly scribbled a thank you note to Dumbledore and left it on the side table. I re-mounted my broomstick and sped off into the early morning sun. It didn't take me long before I reached my destination. Seeing it was pretty early in the morning, the fields that surrounded the Shrieking Shack were empty. 

I landed softly on the grass, just near to the window. I got of my broomstick and pulled out my wand. I apperated inside. It was just the same as I remembered it from third year. I kept my wand by my side and walked slowly around the abandoned shack. I had walked only a few paces when I began to hear footsteps, other than my own, and voices. I stopped abruptly and listened. The footsteps stopped and a man with a cold voice spoke.

"Have you brought the girl?" it asked.

A man with another dark voice replied.

"Yes master, and she is under the Imperio curse, so I can control whatever she does"

I knew that voice, that was Krum's voice, he was here and if he was here, then Hermione had to be. The cold voice spoke once again.

"Excellent, soon the world will once again fear the wrath of Lord Voldemort"

Voldemort? But he couldn't be alive, I defeated him at the end of seventh year. Not unless, Krum has brought him back from the dead. But what did he want with Hermione? My question was soon answered as Krum spoke again.

"After I have given you a drop of her blood, could I keep her?" he asked.

"Yes, you may" the cold voice, now known as Voldemort, replied.

"Good, do you want the blood now?"

"Yes, cut her wrist and drop it over my left hand, with her blood, I will have my full body back again"

"Yes master"

The sound of a knife could be heard being pulled out. He was going to harm Hermione, and if Voldemort got hold of her blood, then he would have his full body back. I had to do something. I dropped my bag to the floor along with my Firebolt. I pushed them into a corner and ran straight to where the voices where coming from. My wand by my side. 

A/N: End of the chapter! Next chapter will be out real soon, it will be the battle! I hope you all liked this one! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	15. Happily Ever After

****

***I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry everyone but this is the last one! No! I here you all scream! But oh well, if you want a sequel let me know! Enough said, on with the story!***

Chapter Fifteen: Happily Ever After

I burst through the door in front of me and there she was. Mione was o.k. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back. She had an emotionless face and she was very pale. The locket around her neck was the same one that I had seen in my dream. Voldemort turned to look at me and then at Hermione before he spoke.

"So we meet again Mr Potter and this time it looks like you have a weakness, the girl" he said pointing to Hermione. 

I diverted my eyes and looked at him. Hermione's hand was mere inches away from the blade of the knife that Krum had hold of. 

"Expelliarmus!" 

I shouted pointing my wand straight at the knife. Instantly it flew out of Krum's hand and onto the floor behind him. He looked at me before pulling out his own wand. He was about hex me, and I was ready, but Voldemort spoke again.

"No Krum, have him fight the girl, lets see what he does" he said. 

"Yes master"

He took out another wand from his pocket, presumably Hermione's and placed it in her right hand. 

"Kill him" 

Krum whispered into her ear. She nodded and stood opposite me. She lifted up her wand and aimed it directly at me. I moved my wand down by my side, before I spoke.

"I wont fight you Hermione" I said directly to her.

She didn't respond with words, but with a spell instead.

"Crucio!" she yelled.

The spell hit me square in the chest, but I was determined not to let it beat me this time. I struggled and struggled but finally managed to break free of it. As I did however, the spell bounced of me and back at Hermione. It hit her. Her wand fell out of her hand and she fell backwards onto the floor. I ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

I picked up hand and held it in my own. 'Please, please be o.k. Mione'. I repeated this over and over in my mind.

'Harry?'

She was talking to me but her face was still pale, her eyes were shut and her mouth wasn't moving. Instead I thought of the only way I could to respond to her. I spoke to her through my thoughts.

'Mione, can you hear me?' I asked her in my mind.

'Yes, where am I?'

'The Shrieking Shack, Krum kidnapped you after you went back to the flat, after you had taken me to the hospital, you've got a locket around your neck, I think that's how Krum was controlling you, but this spell has stopped the locket from working'

'Is he here now?'

'Yeah, along with Voldemort, he was going to use a drop of your blood to get his whole body back, but I've got a plan'

'What is it?'

'Can you move?' I asked.

'Yes, why?'

'When you get up, continue to fight me as if nothing has happened, but at the last minute, cast your spell at Krum and I'll cast mine at Voldemort, o.k.?'

'Yeah, o.k. I know what to do'

'Good'

I let go of her hand and stood up.

"So, finally found the courage to hurt someone you care for, eh, Potter?" asked Krum.

Voldemort watched my every move. He couldn't do anything even if he was here, without Hermione's blood, he was powerless. I sneered at Krum before responding.

"At least I'm not like you, helping Voldemort" I replied back.

He only sneered at me before speaking again, but not to me, to Hermione.

"Get up and kill him!" he roared at her.

Seeing Hermione was very good at hiding her emotions, she opened her eyes with no emotion on her face whatsoever. She picked up her wand and aimed it at me once more. I did the same, but at the last minute, just like I told her, she fired her spell at Krum while I performed the killing curse on Voldemort. It worked perfectly, Voldemort was gone, once and for all. Hermione on the other hand was having a good time firing spells at Krum. I watched on in amusement. She had hit him with so many spells that I had lost count. Finally she was through and had him in the full body bind. 

She turned around and looked at me. She walked up to me before she spoke.

"Thank you Harry, for saving me"

And then she kissed me. It wasn't like I imagined it to be, in fact it was ten times better. I let my emotions take over and kissed her back with just as much passion. I rested my hands on her back, dropping my wand onto the floor, while I could feel her hands moving up to the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair. For lack off oxygen, we both had to pull away. But I rested my forehead on hers. I smiled sheepishly at her, and she smiled back, her eyes sparking with happiness.

"You're welcome"

I replied before we kissed again. When we broke apart for the second time, we alerted the Ministry and they took care of matters, letting us go home. When we eventually did get home, everyone was so happy to see her and the amount of tears that flooded through Mrs Weasly's eyes would have been enough to keep five small boats afloat. When we got back to our flat, we sat in the living room a video playing on the telly. I sat down on the couch and Hermione sat in my lap. 

"I love you Mione" I said looking at her.

She smiled.

"I love you too Harry" she replied.

We fell asleep like that, just contempt being in each others arms. I having finally found what I was looking for, someone to love me just as much as I loved them. 

A/N: That's it! I know the chapter was a bit short but, this story is finished, but I'm having a bit of a brainwave as I type this, I am thinking of doing a sequel, with Harry teaching at Hogwarts and a very special surprise for Hermione, what do you think? Let me know, and if you want one I'll write one! I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot to me and I thank everyone who put forward their ideas! Thank you so much! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
